BertieBertG&TheEmAntrobus one shot
by JustYourAverageBritishFangirl
Summary: First fan fiction so be nice. Bertie is trying to find a new YouTuber to Collab with and stumbles across TheEmAntrobus. I OWN NONE OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS FIC. Rated T for one use of swearing and kissing. And oh my god I suck at these so much. I think this is the first TheEmAntrobus fic ever written. She is a brand new YouTuber but I love her so much so go and find her and subscribe!


**A/N Oh my god. My first fan fiction. Okay now I am so obsessed with BertieBertG and I've been trying to find a British girl YouTuber to pair him with and I think I've found one! Her name is TheEmAntrobus and she is such a good YouTuber. Plus she is 15 so is a perfect age for Bertie! Love You Guys JustYourAverageBritishFangirl xoxoxo **

Bertie was sitting in his room trying to think up some ideas for a new collab with another British YouTuber. He was scrolling through the masses of videos when a thumbnail caught his eye. He clicked on the video titled "Doctor Who Season 7". Bertie loved Doctor Who and the YouTuber looked really pretty in her thumbnail so he was interested. As soon as the video started he was drawn in by her charm and wit and even though he hadn't spoken to her he knew that they would become really close friends. He subscribed to her channel and sent her an inbox asking weather or not she was interested in collaborating. He anxiously awaited a response whilst watching all of her videos. She replied within 45 minutes saying that she would love to work with him and that they would meet in London tomorrow afternoon at the YouTube creators space.

Bertie had never been this nervous before collaborating. This girl only had less than 50 subs. Yet he spent the whole night looking through her tumblr and twitter. He even found her on Facebook and added her as a friend. He woke up ridiculously early and made sure he was looking his best. His hair was perfect and he made sure he had everything he would possibly need today.

He arrived at the YouTube creators space to find her already there. She looked incredible her blonde hair curled and hanging freely and her bright Blue eyes shining as she smiled and waved at him walking over to say hi to him.

"Hi Bertie, right?" He stood there shocked, mouth slightly open "It's Emma" he still just stood there "Umm, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's really great to meet you." He held his hand out but she pulled him into a hug. Her perfume smelt like heaven and her hair was soft against his face.

"Sorry" she said pulling back and blushing "People always tell me I get too comfortable around people straight away."

"No it's fine, hugging is always good" he stammered, still able to smell her perfume. "So shall we go inside and film?"

"Actually, this was just a meeting point. C'mon lets just go for a walk and get to know each other a bit"

They spent the day wondering around London. Stopping of in Nando's for lunch and Starbucks a couple times for coffee breaks. Bertie found himself noticing little things about her. The way she would tuck her fringe behind her ear and how she would laugh and then cover up mouth with her hand like she was embarrassed. It got towards the end of the day and they still hasn't filmed anything. Bertie noticed Emma had something on her mind and enquired as to what it was.

"Bertie?" She said biting her bottom lip "how exactly did you find me?"

Shit. "Well I was looking for someone around my age to collab with and I saw your Doctor Who video and well I thought you were well..."

"Well, what?"

"Well, I thought you were kinda pretty and I wanted to meet you."

Bertie looked away and then towards Emma. She was blushing and staring at the ground. Suddenly she looked up at him and quickly caught her lips against him. She pulled back almost immediately.

"Ohmygosh I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me it's just I-"

Bertie silenced her with his lips.

They stood in the middle of a street in London with their arms around each other unaware of everybody else. Much to Bertie's dismay she eventually pulled away.

"Bertie, we still haven't filmed a video, what should we do? It's far too late now to go anywhere and it's starting to get dark and"

He kissed her again, loving the feeling of how soft her lips where.

"It's fine you can come back to my house, the station isn't that far from here." Bertie looked at her nervously, waiting for her answer.

"Race you to the station." And with that she ran off.

Bertie smiled to himself and then started to chase her. Thinking that today he not only gained a great friend but maybe something more.


End file.
